


The Nightmare Games

by ChildOfSolace



Series: (Rest in Peace) SkyeKnight's Adopted Works [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Multi-Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A bit girly Hiccup (I guess), Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: So sometimes Jack plays Peeta and Hiccup plays Katniss. But in general, they are who I say they are in the first chapter's casting. I really have no idea what age Hiccup is in Httyd2. So let's just think for this story, Jack's height is an average for his age (17 by the way) and Hiccup being sixteen is smaller than Jack or even Jamie had been at that age.Here's a nice fanart I saw related to this au but not my version of it thoughhttps://i.pinimg.com/564x/69/e6/ec/69e6ec4379adb71d3b4f03f48d07b912.jpg





	1. CASTINGS

**Jackson - Katniss  
Emma - Prim  
Mrs. Overland - Mrs. Everdeen  
Mr. Overland - Mr. Everdeen  
Babytooth - Buttercup  
Jamie - Gale  
Stoick - Mr. Mellarck  
Toothiana - Effie Trinket  
Gothi - Greasy Sae  
Hiccup - Peeta  
Toothless - Mockingjay  
Snotlout - One of Peeta's brothers that never really made an appearance in either movie(at least, part one, haven't watched two yet) or book  
Valka - Mrs. Mellarck  
Heather - Madge  
Aster - Haymitch  
Burgess - Panem  
Berk - The Capitol  
Guardians - Peacekeepers  
Astrid - Johanna Mason   
Sophie - Rory   
Claude and Caleb - Gale's brothers  
James Pleiades Hawkins (Treasure Planet) - Beetee  
Flynn (Tangled) - Venia  
Monty - Flavius  
Olaf (Frozen) - Octavia  
Elsa (Frozen) - Cinna  
Anna (Frozen) - Portia  
Pitchiner Black - President Snow  
Sandys (yeah, like Sandy the silent Sandman) - Avox woman  
Fishlegs - Delly Cartwright  
Calhoun (Wreck-it-Ralph) - Atala  
Vanellope (Wreck-it-Ralph) - Rue  
Turbo (Wreck-it-Ralph) - Claudius Templesmith/Seneca Crane  
Roxanne Richie (Megamind) - Ceasar Flickerman  
Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-it-Ralph) - Glimmer  
Dagur (Dreamworks Dragons) - Cato  
Tigress (Kung Fu Panfa) - Fox-face  
Azula (Avatar the Last Airbender) - Clove  
Ralph (Wreck-it-Ralph) - Thresh  
Gobber - Darius  
Mrs. Bennette - Hazelle  
Kuzco (Emperor's New Groove), Jet (Avatar the last Airbender), and Marshall Lee (Adventure Time)- Random school mates.  
Fix-it-Felix and Candlehead (Wreck-it-Ralph) - Ralph's brother/Vanellope's community home friend.  
Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-it-Ralph) - District 1 boy Tribute *dead*  
Dimitri Sudayev (Anastasia) - Plutarch Heavensbee  
Mildew (Dreamworks Dragons) - Cray  
Alvin (Dreamworks Dragons) - Romulus Thread  
Tara (Epic) - Purnia  
Sinbad and Proteus (Sinbad, Legend of the Seven Seas) - Bristel and Thorn  
Will Solace (Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus) - Twill  
Nico di Angelo (Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus) - Bonnie  
Elinor Dunbroch (Brave) - Maysilee Donner  
Mary Darling (Peter Pan) - Cecelia  
Eret (How to train your Dragon 2) - Chaff [I chose Eret cause the description of Chaff is that he was a friend of Haymitch. The moment I heard his accent at the movie, I thought 'Aster and Eret. They could be friends']  
Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) - Brutus  
Jean Kirschtein (Attack on Titan/Shinjeki no Kyojin) - Finnick  
Armin Arlert (Attack on Titan/Shinjeki no Kyojin *mentioned*) - Annie  
Maria Feodorovna (Anastasia) - Seeder  
Ben (Treasure Planet) - Wiress  
Zeera (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *imagine human version*) - Enobaria  
Merlin (Sword in the Stone) - Woof  
Khione and Octavian (Heroes Of Olympus) - Cashmere and Gloss  
Ursa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Mags  
Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - As himself (xP)  
Susan (Narnia) - Tax  
Viggo (Dreamworks Dragons) - Blight [District 7]**


	2. The Reaping

"AHHH!"

"Emma, shh, shh, hush, it was just a dream..."

"It was me... Jack, it was my name...*sob sob*"

"No, it wasn't you. Just a bad dream, Ems. You're okay, I got you. You only got one name in there, no way are they gonna pick you, let's go back to sleep..."

"Will you sing that song for me?"

"Sure Ems...

 

_Deep in the meadow. Under the willow._  
 _A bed of grass. A soft green pillow._  
 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes._  
 _And when again they open, the sun will rise._  
 _Here it's safe, here it's warm._  
 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm._  
 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._  
 _Here is the place where I love you._  
 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away._  
 _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
 _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
 _And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._  
 _Here it's safe, here it's warm._  
 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm._  
 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._  
 _Here is the place where I love you."_

****

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

When Jack woke up again, the other side of the bed is cold. He stretches out, seeking Emma's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress.

_She must have had bad dreams again and climbed in with mom..._

And Jack wouldn't doubt it at all, it was the day of reaping, and his little sister's first year of having her name placed. Not that Jack would have ever allowed her sign up; it's just too bad it was mandatory when they reached twelve years old. Jack props himself up on one elbow. There's enough light in the bedroom to see them; His little sister, Emma, curled up on her side, cocooned in Mrs. Overland's body, their cheeks pressed together. In sleep, their mother looks younger, still worn but not so beaten-down. Emma's face is as fresh as a raindrop, as lovely as any flower. Their mother was very beautiful once, too.

Or so everyone tells Jack.

He only believes it when he looks at Emma, who they also say looks like her. And he'd have to agree. More than him, anyway, and gender doesn't really have much to do with it. Sitting by Emma's knees, guarding her, is the world's strangest-looking pigeon. Jack's personal opinion. 

He was probably right.

Its skin surrounding the neck is no longer able to grow feathers, one foot is smaller than the other, eyes eerily two different colors. Emma named her Babytooth, for whatever reason that escapes him. Jack was couldn't say he was very fond of it, but it annoyed him less than most thing in life did. For the most parts, he was initially planning to kill it.

He still remembers how he tried to drown her after he found it, deciding to put the poor thing out of its misery and even get some kind of meal out of it, until Emma begged her brother if she could keep it, and he allowed it somewhat reluctantly. The last thing the Jack needed was an extra mouth to feed. But Emma begged so hard, cried even, he had to give it to her.

_It made her happy at least..._

Mrs. Overland didn't care either way. She rarely did anymore.

It turned out okay. Mrs. Overland cleaned her off from any vermin every now and then, and she's a born scavenger. Not in the predator sense but she can find things around the house. Not that they had a lot of things worth finding, but it helps when she's able to recover simple things like a thread and needle. Babytooth can even catch the occasional rat. 

Jack swing his legs off the bed. He pulls on trousers, a white long-sleeved shirt, his poncho over his shoulders, and made to grab his forage bag. He usually prefers going barefoot, but they keep the supple leather hunting boots as remembrance to their father. On the table, under a wooden bowl to protect from hungry rats and cats alike, sits a perfect little goat cheese wrapped in basil leaves. Emma's gift to Jack for every reaping day. 

He puts the cheese carefully in his pocket as he slip outside.

Their part of District 12—having squat houses with roofs covered in snow yearly—is what everyone calls the Seam. Usually, the villagers that live there are ice makers, carvers, gatherers and the like. They're at the very coldest part of the country so they get snow even when it's supposedly spring, summer, or autumn for the other districts. Basically they get it year-round. There's lake, forever frozen over it seemed, on a snow-capped mountain with wired fences surrounding its general parameter and that's where the people are heading out to the morning shift at this hour since they basically can't go out to the woods for the job due to the other wired fences surrounding the district. Before the war, they were able to harvest ice anywhere out in the wilderness with a frozen lake, but now the government forbade it except for that one mountain near the village that they permitted access, the fences surrounding said mountain was mostly to ensure that the people of District 12 can't go beyond it.

Men and women with hunched shoulders, swollen knuckles, many who have long since numbed out from all the frost and ice, the lines of their sunken faces. But today the dirt-covered snow streets are empty. Shutters on the squat wooden houses powdered by white snow are closed. The reaping isn't until two. If anyone could sleep in, they can.

The Overland home is almost at the edge of the Seam. Jack only has to pass a few gates to reach the scruffy field called the Meadow. Separating the meadow from the woods, in fact enclosing all of District 12, is a high chain-link fence topped with barbed-wire loops. In theory, it's suppose to be electrified twenty-four hours a day as a deterrent to the predators that live in the woods that used to threaten the streets so no one goes out there for their livelihood—packs of wild dogs, lone cougars, bears, even dragons that lost their ability to fly, that they don't really come and make an appearance so Jack would think they've gone extinct if not for the glimpses of them on the television featuring Berk.

But since they get only two or three hours of electricity in the evenings, it's usually safe to touch till then. Even so, Jack always takes a moment to listen carefully for the hum that means the fence is live. Right now, it's silent as a stone. Concealed by a clump of bushes, the Overland boy flatten out on his belly and slide under a two-foot stretch that's been loose for years. There are several weak spots in the fence but this one is so close to his home, Jack almost always enter the woods here.

As soon as Jack's in the trees, he retrieves a long sturdy staff from a hallow log and attached the spearhead to it with a spool of sturdy roots. Electrified or not, the fence has been successful at keeping the flesh-eaters out of District 12. Inside the woods they roam freely and there are added concerns like venomous snakes, rabid animals, and no real paths to follow. But there's also food if people know how to find it. Mr. Overland knew and he taught Jack some before he died in a freak avalanche near the lake the scavengers worked at. There was nothing found to even bury.

Jack was eleven then. Six years later, he still wakes up screaming for him to run.

Even though trespassing in the woods is illegal and poaching carries the severest of penalties, more people would risk it if they had weapons. But most are not bold enough to venture out with just a knife. Jack's makeshift staff was a rarity, crafted by Mr. Overland along with a few others that he keeps well-hidden in the woods, carefully wrapped in waterproof covers. His father could have made good money selling them, but if the officials found out he would have been publicly executed for inciting a rebellion. Most of the Guardians turn a blind eye to the few of those who hunt because they're as hungry for fresh meat as anybody is. In fact, they're one of Jack's best customers. The Overland boy was a full-pledged hunter, so he never really had to go up at the lake, partly because he can get food on the table without an extra risk and partly because he was still in a trauma from what happened to his father. But the idea that someone might be arming the Seam would never have been allowed, and the Guardians wouldn't simply ignore it.

In the winter, when it wasn't the hailing, devastating part of it, a few brave souls sneak into the woods to harvest winter apples. But always in sight of the Meadow. Always close enough to run back to the safety of District 12 if trouble arises. Except Jack always tries to go a bit further, unafraid like most people from his district.

"District Twelve. Where you can starve to death in safety." Jack murmured. 

Then he glances quickly over his shoulder. Even here, even in the middle of nowhere, he worries someone might overhear him.

When the boy was younger, he scared his mother to death, the things he would blurt out about District 12, about the people who rule their country. Burgess, and its far-off Capital city called Berk. Eventually, Jack understood this would only lead them to more trouble. So he learned to hold his tongue and to turn his features into an indifferent mask so that no one would even look at him, let alone hear his thoughts. He played invisible. Did his work quietly in school. Make only polite small talk in the public market. Discuss more trades in the Hob, which is the black market where he makes most of his money. Even at home, where he lets loose and becomes playful for his beloved sister, he avoids discussing tricky topics. Like the reaping, or food shortages, or the Nightmare Games. Emma might begin to repeat her brother's words and then where would they be?

In the woods waits one of the only persons which whom Jack can be his wacky self with.

Jamie Bennett

Jack feels the muscles in his face relaxing, his pace quickening as he climbs the hills to their place, a rock ledge overlooking a valley. A thicket of berry bushes protects it from unwanted eyes.

Suddenly, Jack stops when he sees a mountain deer. Very rare this time of year. So he tracks it down, pulling a sling from his poncho's inner pocket. He picked up a rock and shot it across the nearby tree by the creature to make it move and he can get a clearer shot. It moved and settled into the nearest clearing. He replaced the pole's spearhead to one that makes the pole look like a Shepherd's crook and got his sling, making an alternative slingshot with the Crook. He took the spearhead and was ready to take his aim. He breathed carefully and concentrated.

"Hey Jack Frost!"

Jack panicked. He saw the deer making his escape and releases the spearhead too late, making it hit the tree near it instead. He cursed and whipped his head back to find the brunette who called him grinning down at him from a hill.

"Damn you, Jamie. That was the first deer I've seen the whole year," Jack trudged towards him. "now I got nothing."

Jamie laughs when the two boys finally stood in front of each other. "Yeah? And what are you gonna do when people see you with a whole mountain deer, Jack Frost?" He taunted.

For the record, Jack's real name was Jackson Overland. But when they first met, Jamie thought he was the actual spirit because Jack whispered Jackson when he first told him his name, and —son was never heard, and you could also account it due to the fact of his pale complexion, it being the actual winter season that it was snowing even deep into the woods at that time and the Overland boy's first hunt, so he got some white dye and turned his hair so that it camouflaged with the snow. It became Jamie's official nickname for him when the dye turned out to be White paint.

Plus, the dye-paint never came off.

"Please, I was gonna sell it to the Guardians."

"Sure you were."

"Oh, like you don't sell to Guardians?"

Jamie had to give him that. He took a stone and told his best friend to make ready. He threw the stone to the nearest tree. A bunch of raccoon scrambled over, Jack took aim and launched his spear to one that was climbing down the said tree. They laughed and made to retrieve the kill and weapon when they heard something fly overhead.

A Berk Hovercraft.

Jamie pressed against a tree and pulled Jack to do the same. When it finally passed, they gathered the spear and kill, making their way back to their place.

****

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"Look what I shot." Jamie holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it.

Jack laughed at the joke. But it's real bakery bread, not the flat, dense loaves Jack makes from their grain rations. Jack takes it in his hands, pull out the arrow, and hold the puncture in the crust to his nose, inhaling the fragrance that makes his mouth flood with saliva. Fine bread like this is for special occasions.

"Mm, still warm," Jack said, thinking Jamie must have been at the bakery at the crack of dawn to trade for it. "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel. Think old man Stoick was feeling sentimental this morning." Said Jamie. "Even wished me luck."

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" Jack said, "Emma left us a cheese." He pulled it out.

Jamie's expression brightens at the treat. "Thank you, Emma. We'll have a real feast." 

Suddenly, he falls into a Berk accent as he mimics Toothiana, the woman District 12 can't help but admit is actually sweet and warmhearted, who arrives once a year to read out the names at the reaping. Everyone likes her, no matter how hard they try not to since she's from Berk. She always acts compassionate and doesn't even try to sugar coat the Nightmare games like any other name-picker from Berk. 

"I almost forgot! Merry Nightmare Games!" He plucks a few blackberries from the bushes around them. "And may the odds—" He tosses a berry in a high arc toward Jack.

Jack catches it in his mouth and breaks the delicate skin with his sparkly white teeth. The sweet tartness explodes across his tongue. "—be _ever_ in your favor!" He finishes with equal verve. "But you know, Toothiana is never really perky about it since the first time. Actually, that was the one time she sugar coated it."

They have to joke about it however, because the alternative is to be scared out of their wits. Besides the Berk accent is so affected, almost anything sounds funny with it. Jamie pulls out a knife and slices the bread. The two were like brothers, though not in the sense that they look alike because they don't. At least, not since Jack turned his hair white and that he had blue eyes as oppose to Jamie's brown ones with matching brownie-like colored hair. Most families who work at their District resemble one another that way. 

If Jack had never dyed out his hair and if he worked in the mines like Jamie, who claims that a little extra effort never hurt him even if he did hunt almost as much as Jack, he would fit right in as well despite his exquisite blue eyes. That's why he wondered if he was related with Mrs. Overland and Emma, who had brown eyes like everyone. Well, he obviously was, they have his birth certificate and all but that's beside the point. He definitely got it from his father's side. 

Mr. Overland's parents, ergo Jack's supposed grandparents he will never meet, were part of the small merchant class that caters to officials; Guardians, and the occasional Seam customer. Mr. Overland got to know his mother when she was out trading for herbs for her Apothecary shop. He went to live with her at the lower parts of District 12, where they resided in now, because his parents would never consent to his marrying her. This way, living here, was the only way his parents would never follow them. He must have really loved the maiden to leave his nice settled home for the Seam.

Thanks to that, though, his father managed to learn how to hunt to survive and the herbs to help him along the way that Jack now also relies on for survival. Jack tries to remember that when all he can see is the woman who sat by, blank and unreachable, while her children turned to skins and bones. He tries to forgive her for Mr. Overland's sake. But Jack was not exactly the forgiving type. Jamie spreads the bread slices with the soft goat cheese, carefully placing a basil leaf on each while Jack strip the bushes of their berries. They settled back in a nook in the rocks. From this place, they were invisible but have a clear view of the valley, which is teeming with autumn life, a lake just a few feet down, not frozen over because the weather was fairly warm here as compared to back inside district 12. Greens to gather, roots to dig, fish iridescent in the sunlight. The day is glorious, with a blue sky and soft breeze. The food they feasted on is wonderful, with the cheese seeping into the warm bread and the berries bursting in their mouths. Everything would be perfect for the boys if this was a holiday, if all the day off meant was roaming the mountains with each other's company, hunting for tonight's supper.

But instead, they have to be standing in the square at two o' clock waiting for the names to be called out, hoping it would never be theirs.

"We could do it, you know." Jamie spoke suddenly.

"What?"

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it,"

Jack stared at his best friend, not knowing how to respond. The idea is so preposterous.

"If we didn't have so many kids." Jamie added quickly.

They didn't have kids, not exactly. But they might as well have. Jamie had a little sister named Sophie, plus two twin brothers Claude and Caleb. Jack had Emma. And they may as well throw in their mothers, too, because how would they live without the eldest male in the family? Who would fill those mouths that are always asking for more? With the two boys hunting daily, there are still nights when game has to be swapped for lard or shoelaces or wool, still nights when they go to bed with stomachs growling.

"I never want to have kids," Jack scoffed. He loved kids, that's why he didn't want to have his own and they go through what he does.

"I might." Jamie shrugged. "If I didn't live here."

"But you do," Jack snapped. "so forget it."

Jamie grinned cockily at the albino. "C'mon, you're still not sore I turned you down, are you?"

Jack jabs him lightly on the shoulder. "Bah, don't you bring that up again."

"Seriously though Jack, we'd make good fathers and you know it. Of course, we could, after we've made sure our families were covered all through the years."

But Jack's solution to never having kids but still intend on marrying? He preferred boys. However, he doesn't know how that was working out for him. Not a lot of guys in 12 went for guys, as well. Even if they had, there were still few that appealed to Jack similarly. The first and probably only boy he could ever go for, Jamie, went for girls and had no choice but to turn him down. They were still best friends, not much changed, and it was enough for Jack. He didn't like it, but he was content with this life. Or more to the point, he puts up with it. Because there wasn't really much of a choice to accept anything else.

So Jamie's idea was unfathomable.

 _Leave?_ Jack shakes his head, _How could Jamie even suggest that? How could I leave Emma? And Jamie is devoted to his family. We can't leave. So why bother talking about it? And even if we did leave... Even if we did... Where did this stuff about having kids come from?_

Even if Jamie started taking an interest with guys, it wasn't like they could make it happen with each other. Never mind that there was barely any romance between them, it took them a long time for them to even become friends, to stop haggling over every trade and begin helping each other out. Jack wasn't about to risk that for unrequited infatuation.

He didn't think it was love, after all, he wasn't that heartbroken after. 

Just disappointed.

Besides, if Jamie wanted to be a father, he won't have any trouble finding a wife. He's good-looking, he's strong enough to handle the work on the mountain, and he can hunt in the woods and feed mouths. Jack can tell by the way the girls whispers about him when he walks by in school that they wanted him. It made the self-made Albino jealous, but not for the reason he used to have when he was also fawning over him. Good hunting partners are hard to find, best friends even harder. 

He wasn't eager to let go of the only pleasant company he had, because who else would he hang out with?

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked. They could hunt, fish, or gather..."

On the way home, the boy swing by the Hob, the black market that operates in an abandoned warehouse that once held ice gathered.

When the officials came up with a more efficient system that transported the ice directly from the mountains to the train, the hob gradually took over the space. Most businesses are closed by this time on reaping day, but the black market is fairly busy. The teenage boys easily traded six of the fish for good bread, the others for salt. Gothi, a puny and bony woman who sells bowls of hot soup from a large kettle, takes half the greens off their hands in exchange for a couple chunks of paraffin. The boys might do a tad better elsewhere but they make an effort to keep on good terms with Gothi. She does supply Mrs. Overland with the herbs she needs, some Jack forgets to bring back and it's on an urgent day. Not to mention she was the only one who can consistently be counted on to buy wild dog. Dogs were pets, until they go wild. No one in the Seam would turn up their nose at a good leg of wild dog, but the Guardians who come to the Hob can afford to be a little choosier.

Jamie and Jack divides their spoils, leaving two fish, a couple of loaves of good bread, greens, a quart of strawberries, salt, paraffin, and a bit of money for each.

"See you in the square later," Jack said.

Jamie nodded. "Best of luck."

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight." A scrawny, freckled-face and green-eyed teenager suggested to his beefier brother. "Toothless could use some cod or two."

The beefier teen shrugged, bored. "Or we could finally eat your stupid cat and have all the cods for ourselves."

On that note, a jet-black cat clawed the older brunette's face, who yelped in pain. In all honesty, the cat was the best-looking cat around and would probably sell for a good price. But it was their mother's gift to Hiccup, even said it was special and would always protect the youngest, who was the scrawniest in the family.

"Make him stop, Hiccup!"

"You have to apologize first, because honestly, that's the only way to make him stop, Snotlout."

"Fine, dammit! Sorry!"

Toothless clawed the boy once more before returning to Hiccup's side, who tried not to laugh too hard. They were the sons of the Haddocks, Stoick and Valka, bread bakers. Once before, the father did more than just bake. He hunted at the woods like the few others who did to earn more food on the table. But ever since he aged enough to have the occasional split disk, he was advised to stay home. Valka stayed to help out while the boys took over Stoick's hunting hobby-slash-job... Of course, one more so than the other, if the SCRAWNY and BEEFIER contrasting description was any hint.

"Agh, I don't see why I always have to bring you along with me." Snotlout complained, grabbing his hunting knife and climbing a tree to get a better view. "I mean, I already have to risk my life hunting, now I got you to babysit?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes pointedly. "Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be wondering how people get in to the woods." He snapped. "I mean, who was the one who figured out the best places to crawl through?"

Toothless meowed and jumped on Hiccup's shoulder, as if in answer. As if the cat ever did anything but side with his master. Hiccup was clever, so he always tagged along to keep Snotlout, his stronger, brawnier brother, out of any trouble.

"Ah, ba-blah. Shut up,"

"Just think of it as killing two birds with one stone."

"How can you ever kill two birds with one stone?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes once more. "Ahh never mind, come on," He trudged off. "let's get those cods before it's time to head back for tonight."

_Tonight... After the Reaping..._

Hiccup sighed heavily. No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible not to think of it. Especially with his name being in it for over five times this year since he just turned sixteen. After Reaping everyone is supposed to celebrate. And a lot of people do, out of relief that their children have been spared for another year. But at least two families will pull their shutters, lock their doors, and try to figure how they will survive the painful weeks to come.

The Haddock brothers made out predators were somehow no match for them, and Toothless seemed well able to protect Hiccup from the occasional lynx despite it being thrice his size. The younger viking had no idea how his best friend-pet does it, but he seemed to have strength beyond his own. Forget what Snotlout said about babysitting, if that. Toothless did most of the deed, for both of them. By early afternoon, they had a dozen fish, a bag of greens, a gallon of strawberries, and best of all, a wild boar. Which was mostly Snotlout's doing, Hiccup had to admit. Still, it was the younger Haddock who found the patch of strawberries and had the idea to string mesh nets around it to keep out the animals. And the one who actually made the nets.

When they finished and made a few trade offs at the Hob, the brothers went to the back door of the mayor's house to sell half the strawberries, knowing he has a particular fondness for them and can afford their price. 

The Mayor's daughter, Heather, opens the door. She's in Hiccup's year at school. Snotlout flirted with her till he found out who her father was. Being the Mayor's daughter, people would expect her to be a snob, but she's all right. She just keeps to herself. Pretty much like Hiccup who just draws and read a lot. Since neither of them really had a group of friends, they seem to end up together a lot at school. Eating lunch, sitting next to each other at assemblies, partnering for sport activities—futile since neither were much athletic—They rarely talk, Heather being too shy, and Hiccup being socially awkward.

It suited them fine.

Today her drab school outfit has been replaced by an expensive white dress and her raven-black hair is done up with a purple ribbon. Reaping clothes. "Pretty dress," said Snotlout.

Heather shot him a look, trying to see if it's a genuine compliment or if he s just being ironic. It is a pretty dress but she would never be wearing it ordinarily. 

She presses her lips together and then smiles. "Well, if I end up going to Berk, I want to look nice, don't I?"

Now it's Snotlout's turn to be confused.

So was Hiccup. _Does she mean it? Or is she messing with him? I'm guessing the second one._ The younger brother thought, stroking Toothless's fur.

"You won't be going to Berk." Snotlout snorted. His eyes land on a small, circular pin that adorns her dress. Glistening onyx-colored with a Dragon head symbol. Beautifully crafted. It could keep a family in bread for months. "What can you have? Five entries? I had five when I was just twelve years old. Now I'm seventeen and got, what, more than a dozen?"

"I'm surprise you can count that high." Hiccup groaned. "And lay off, that's not her fault."

"No, it's no one's fault, just the way it is." Snotlout spat.

Heather's face has become closed off. She puts the money for the berries in Hiccup's hands. "Been taking care of Toothless, Hiccup?" She smiled sweetly.

The younger Haddock nodded, letting the girl pet the cat. "Thanks for trading it off to our mom without charge," He said. "He's been great."

"It's fine. He seemed rather eager anyway to be given away when he saw you," Heather told him. "Guess you're a special guy, Hiccup." She closed the door.

"Huh?" Hiccup blinked. "well that wasn't weird."

Snotlout rolls his eyes, "Let's just go."

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

The brothers walked toward the Seam in silence. Hiccup didn't like that Snotlout took a dig at Heather, but he's right. The reaping system is unfair; with the poor getting the worst of it. One becomes eligible for the reaping the day they turn twelve. That year, a name is entered once. At thirteen, twice. And so on and so on until one reaches the age of eighteen, the final year of eligibility, when the name goes into the pool seven times. That's true for every citizen in all twelve districts in the entire country of Burgess.

But here's the catch. Say for those who are poor and starving, as almost everyone and their mothers are in District twelve if not counting the Guardians and the Mayor and his family. One can opt to add his/her name more times in exchange for tesserae. Each tessera is worth a meager year's supply of grain and oil for a person. One may do this for each of his family members as well. So, at the age of twelve, Snotlout had his name entered five times, for his mandatory reaping entry and four more for his tesserae out of himself, Hiccup, Stoick and Valka.

Just because they had bakers for parents didn't follow they had enough food, since they had to feed animals they count on for some of their dairy ingredients, and their chickens for eggs. Because of that, Snotlout had to do this every year. And the entries are now, at the age of seventeen, Snotlout's name would have entered about forty-six times, more or less. Being sixteen, Hiccup's name would have been entered around twenty times if Valka allowed her youngest take up the tessarae. But no one in the Haddock family wanted to take the risk and increase Hiccup's chances of being chosen at all, not even Snotlout. He knew he was simply adopted into the family when his father and Stoick's brother, Spitelout, died in the avalanche incident. He took the tesserae because he owed his aunt and uncle, he didn't have to live off the streets. As boorish as he was, Snotlout was not without heart. He wasn't into the real son possibly being take away.

So Snotlout sees someone like Heather, who has never been at risk of needing a tessera, as one who can set him off. The chance of her name being drawn is very slim compared to those of the Seam. Not impossible, but slim. And even the rules were set up by Berk, not the districts. Certainly not Heather's family. It's hard not to resent those who don't have to sign up for tesserae.

Snotlout's anger on Heather is misdirected, however. On other days, deep in the woods, Hiccup listened to him rant about how the tesserae are just another tool to cause misery in the districts. A way to plant hatred between the starving workers and those who can generally count on supper and thereby ensure no one trusts another.

_"I swear I'm so angry right now... I'll avenge every single one of our fallen Light, I'll chop down every building at Berk. With my face."_

Snotlout might say this every waking moment, even now, if there were no ears to hear, if it wasn't reaping day. If a girl with an onyx pin and no tesserae had not made what Hiccup's sure Heather thought was a harmless comment.

As they walk, Hiccup glances over Snotlout's face, still smoldering underneath his stony expression. His rages seem pointless, although Hiccup never says so. It wasn't that he didn't agree with his cousin-now-brother. He did.

_But what good is yelling about Berk? It doesn't change anything._

It doesn't make things fair. It didn't fill their stomachs. In fact, it even scares off game when they were out in the woods. But the younger male lets him, better there than in the District.

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

At home, Jack finds his mother and sister are ready to go. Mrs. Overland wears a fine dress back in her days. Emma is in her first reaping outfit, a skirt and ruffled blouse. It's a bit big on her but their mom has made it stay with pins. Even so, the little girl was having trouble keeping the blouse tucked in at the back.

A tub of warm water waits for Jack, although he actually prefer the cold. He scrub off the dirt and sweat from the woods and even washed his hair. His mother kept telling him to scrub harder because the paint might finally give way but the boy grew to love it. To Jack's surprise, Mrs. Overland has laid out his father's dress clothes for him, because he'll finally fit into them this year. An ice blue thing with matching shoes. He finally decided to wear them since it was his father's.

Still...

"Are you sure?" He asked his mother.

Jack's trying to get past rejecting offers of help from her. For awhile he was so angry. He wouldn't allow her to do anything for him. And this is something special. Her beloved husband's rich clothes are very precious to her, even his clothes in general.

"Of course. Let me spiked up your hair too, like he used to." She said.

He lets her towel-dry it and from some leftover hair gel she styled it. Jack can hardly recognize himself in the cracked mirror that leans against of the wall, he couldn't make out his usually messy fall-down hair raised up stiffly and in place to a more decent manner.

"You look handsome." Emma said in a hushed voice.

"And nothing like myself." He said.

Jack hugged her, because he knows these next few hours will be terrible for her. Her first reaping. She's about as safe as a person can get, since she's only entered once. Jack wouldn't let her take out any tesserae. But Emma's worried about her brother. That the unthinkable might happen. He protects Emma in every way he can, but he was powerless against the reaping. The anguish he always feels when she's in pain wells up in his chest and threatens to register on his face.

Jack notices her blouse has pulled out of her skirt in the back again and force himself to stay calm. "Tuck your tail in, little duck." He said smoothing the blouse back in place.

Emma giggled and gives him a small "Quack."

"Quack yourself." Jack said with a little smirk and laughs, the kinds only Emma can draw out of him. "Come on, let's eat." He said and plant a quick kiss on top of her head.

The fish and greens are already cooking in a stew but that will be for supper. They decide to save the strawberries and bakery bread for this evening's meal, to make it special. Instead they drink milk from Emma's goat, Lady, and eat the rough bread made from the tessera grain, although no one has much appetite anyway except maybe Babytooth pecking at whatever crumbs she can find.

At one o'clock, they head for the square. Attendance is mandatory unless one is at death's door. This evening, officials will come around and check to see if this is the case. If not, imprisonment follows.

It's too bad, really, that they hold the reaping in the square—one of the few places in district 12 that can be pleasant. The square's surrounded by shops, and on public market days, especially if there's good weather, it has a holiday feel to it. But today, despite the bright banners hanging on the buildings, there's an air of grimness. The camera crews, perched like the buzzards on rooftops, only add to the effect.

People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good opportunity for Berk to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve-year-olds through eighteen-year-olds are herded into roped areas marked off by ages, the oldest in the front, the young ones, like Emma, toward the back. Family members line up around the perimeter, holding tightly to one another's hands. But there are others, too, who have no one they love at stake, or who no longer care, who slipped among the crowd, taking bets on the two kids whose name will be drawn. Odds are given on the ages, whether they're Seam or Merchant, if they will break down and weep. Most refuse dealing with the racketeers but carefully. These same people tend to be informers and who hasn't broken the law? Jack could be shot on a daily basis for hunting but the appetite of those in charge protect him.

Not everyone can claim the same.

Anyway, Jamie and Jack agree that if they have to choose between dying of hunger and a bullet in the head, the bullet would be much quicker. The space gets tighter, more claustrophobic as people arrive. The square's quite large, but not enough to hold District 12's population of eight thousand. Latecomers are directed to the adjacent streets, where they can watch the event on screens as if televised live by the state. Jack finds himself standing in a clump of seventeens from the Seam. They all exchange terse nods then focus their attention on the temporary stage that is set up before the Justice building. It holds three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls, one for the boys and one for the girls. He stared at the paper slips in the boys' balls. Several dozens of them has Jackson Overland written on them in careful handwriting.

Two of the three chairs fill with the Mayor, and Toothiana, District 12's escort and name-picker, fresh from Berk with sweet sympathetic smile, raven hair adorned with multi-color feathers, and wore a blue and green dress. They murmur to each other and then look with concern to the empty seat.

Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year. He tells the story of Burgess, the country they are all subjected to live in now. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Burgess, a shining capital called Berk reigned by thirteen district, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against Berk. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth district obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave the new laws to guarantee peace, and as the yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave the Nightmare games.

The rules of the Nightmare Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called Lights, to participate. The twenty-four Lights will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last Light of the Nightmare experience wins.

Taking the kids from the districts, forcing them to kill one another while the districts watch—this is Berk's way of reminding how the Districts were at their mercy. How little chance they would stand of surviving another rebellion. Whatever words they use, the real message is clear:

**_Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there's nothing you can do.  
If you lift a finger, we will destroy every last one of you—  
Just as we did in District Thirteen._ **

To make it humiliating as well as torturous, Berk requires the Nightmare Games to be treated as a festivity, a sporting event pitting every district against the others. The last Light alive receives a life of ease back home, and their district will be showered with prizes, largely consisting of food. All year, Berk will show the winning district gifts of grain and oil and even delicacies like sugar while the rest battle starvation.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," intones the mayor.

Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy-four years, they have had exactly two. Only one is still alive. E. Aster Bunnymund, a pony-tailed, middle-aged man, who shows up late once again, stone face and serious. Indifferent as always, uncaring except for when he paints eggs for no reason at all. Like he does now. The mayor looks distressed and quickly tries to pull the attention back to the reaping by introducing Toothiana.

The petite colorful woman trots to the podium and gives the signature, "Merry Nightmare Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Through the farthest side of the line, alphabetically arranged, Jack spots Jamie looking back at him with a ghost of a smile. And the white haired teen suddenly thinks of both their names, several dozens of slips in that big glass ball and how the odds weren't in their favor. And maybe Jamie is thinking the same thing, because his face darkens and he turns away.

"But there are still thousands of slips," Jack wish he could whisper to him.

It's time for the drawing. Tooth crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. Soon after, she goes over to where the boys' names were and plucked one out.

"Ladies first,"

She opens the girl's slip first. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop.

"Emma Overland."


	3. The Lights

One time, when Jack was in a blind in a tree, waiting motionless for game to wander by, he dozed off and fell ten feet to the ground, landing on his back. It was as if the impact knocked every wisp of air from his lungs, and he laid there struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do anything. That's how the self-made albino feels now, trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the name bounces around the inside of his skull. Someone is gripping him, a boy from the bakery, Snotlout, because Jack had started to fall, so he caught him.

 _There must have been some mistake. This can't be happening,_ Jack was practically hyperventilating. _Emma was one slip of paper in thousands!_

Her chances of being chosen so remote that Jack had not even bothered to worry about her.

_Haven't I done everything? Taken tesserae, refused to let Emma do the same? One slip. One slip in thousands._

The odds had been entirely in her favor. But it hadn't mattered in the end.

Somewhere far away, the crowd is murmuring unhappily as they always do when twelve-year-olds gets chosen because no one thinks this is fair. Jack then sees his sister, the blood drained from her face, hands clenched in fists at her side, her eyes sparkling, walking with stiff, small steps up toward the stage, passing Jack, and he sees the back of her blouse had become untucked and hangs out over her skirt. It's this detail, the untucked blouse forming a ducktail, that brings Jack back to himself.

"Emma!" The strangled cry comes out of his throat, and his muscles begin to move again. "Emma!"

He didn't need to shove through the crowd. The other kids make way immediately allowing Jack a straight path to the stage, who didn't catch Jamie's own look of disbelief. Guardians block Jack's path initially but the boy ducked and rushed over to his sister. With one sweep of his arm, he pushes her behind him.

"I volunteer!" He gasped out. "I volunteer as Light!"

There's some confusion on the stage. District 12 hasn't had a volunteer in decades, literally in forever, and the protocol has become rusty. The rule is that once a Light's name has been pulled from the ball, another eligible boy, if a boy's name has been read, or a girl, if a girl's name has been read, can step forward to take his or her place. In some districts, in which winning the reaping is such a great honor, people are eager to risk their lives, the volunteering is complicated. But in District 12, where the word _Light_ is pretty much synonymous with the word _Corpse_ , volunteers are all but extinct.

"Uhm," Tooth started. "But I believe there's a small matter of you being a boy. Unless you're perhaps related to her in some way, and since you look the right age, maybe..." she trails off, unsure herself.

That was the exception to the rule. If a family member of an eligible age wishes to volunteer for a younger, gender aside, it was permitted. Jack squared his shoulders, ignoring Emma's cry.

"I'm her older brother. I can take her place! And I freakin' will!"

Emma is screaming hysterically behind him, she's wrapped her skinny arms around him like a vice. "No, Jack! No! You can't go!"

"Emma, let go," Jack said harshly, because this is upsetting him. He was already on the verge of tears, a bit freaked out himself. Everyone will make note of his tears, and he'll be marked as an easy target. A weakling, especially for a boy. _I will give no one that satisfaction._ "Let go!"

The Overland boy felt someone pulling Emma back, and he was ready to smack whoever if it was a Guardian, but when Jack turns he sees Jamie lifting Emma off the ground and she's thrashing in his arms. "Up you go, Jack Frost." He said, in a voice he's fighting to keep steady, and then he carries Emma off towards Mrs. Overland.

Jack steels himself and climb the steps.

"Well now, all right." Tooth smiles encouragingly, taking Jack's arm and pulling him beside her on stage. "That was rather gallant... Now come on, you can get through this." She said, lowering her voice at the last part as she felt the albino's shoulder shook a bit, trying not to let anyone else in on it. "What's your name, dear?"

Jack swallows hard. "Jackson Overland." He said.

"You have lovely teeth, and an even lovelier sister." Tooth said softy. "She's definitely worth this." Jack nodded, agreeing a hundred percent. She continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, the first Light volunteer of District Twelve, Jackson Overland!"

To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, not one person claps. Not even the ones holding betting slips, the ones who are usually beyond caring. Possibly they know Jack from the Hob, or his father, or have encountered Emma, who no one can help loving. So instead of acknowledging applause, Jack stands there, unmoved, while they take part in the boldest form of dissent they can manage—

Silence.

Which says they do not agree.

They do not condone.

All of this is wrong.

Then something unexpected happens. At least, Jack doesn't expect it, because he didn't think of District 12 as a place that cared about him. But a shift has occurred since he stepped up to take Emma's place, and now it seems he has become someone precious. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd pumps their fists to their heart before raising it to hold it out to Jack. It is an old and rarely used gesture of their district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, like they were giving out their hearts; it means good-bye to someone loved.

Now Jack was truly in danger of crying, after laying low and trying to remain unseen, he gets so much more than mere acknowledgments. Luckily for Jack, Aster chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate him.

"Well, you're a racking showpony, aren't ya?" He throws an arm around Jack's shoulders. He was stronger than he looked. "A little bit of a brumby, aye mate? Lots of... Spunk!" He walked off, flinging his arms in the air. "More than any of you blokes out there!" He points at the camera and trudged off stage. "I've done my bit here, carry on without me!"

Jack was grateful, with every camera trained on Aster, he had enough time to release the small, choked sound in his throat and compose himself. He puts his hands behind his back and stare into the distance. He can see the hills he climbed this morning with Jamie. For a moment, he yearns for something... The idea of leaving the district, making their way in the woods, but he knew he had been right about not running off.

_Because who else would have volunteered for Emma?_

Tooth gets the ball rolling again. "All right, proceeding to the next Light, shall we?"

She unrolls the slip she got out of boys' glass, because she already plucked it out. It wouldn't do if she returned it and just picked out from the girls' glass again, there was a rule against that, but no rule against having same gender Lights. Jack didn't even have time to wish for Jamie's safety when Tooth's reading the name,

"Hamish Haddock."

Hamish Haddock!

 _Oh, no,_ Jack thinks. _Not him!_

He recognized this name, although he never spoken directly to its owner. Hamish Haddock. The albino teen watches the second Light makes his way towards the stage. Petite, scrawny build, auburn brown hair that falls in waves over his forehead. The shock of the moment is registering on his face, one can see his struggle to remain emotionless, but his green eyes show alarm the Overland boy have seen so often in prey. So Jack might've been dishonest, thinking that Jamie was the only guy he could go for. Because he had always been interested with Hamish, a.k.a Hiccup, for quite sometime. But this was so much more than some infatuation or some petty crush.

So much more than that.

The odds were definitely not in his favor today.

 _Why him?_ Jack thinks. 

He tries to convince himself that it didn't matter. Hamish Haddock and Jackson Overland weren't friends, not for a long shot. Far from neighbors. They pass by each other in hallways at school, sure, but their real interaction happened years ago. One of them must have forgotten about it, but it sure wasn't Jack. And he knows he never will.

 **It was during the worst time. Mr. Overland had been killed in the mine accident three months earlier in the bitterest January anyone could remember. The numbness of his loss had passed, and the pain would hit Jack out of nowhere, doubling him over, racking his body with sobs.**

_Where are you?_ **He would cry out in his mind.** _Where have you gone?_ **Of course, there was never any answer.**

**The district had given Jack a small amount of money as compensation for his death along with the medal of valor since he was the oldest child. Compensation, enough to cover one month of grieving at which Mrs. Overland would be expected to get a job. Only she didn't, she didn't do anything but sit propped up in a chair or, more often, huddled under the blanket on her bed, eyes fixed on some point in the distance. Once in a while, she'd stir, get up as if moved by some urgent purpose, only to then collapse back into stillness.**

**No amount of pleading from Emma seemed to affect her.**

**Jack was terrified.**

**Now that his mother was locked in some dark world of sadness, but at that time, all Jack knew was that he had lost not only a father but a mother as well. At Eleven years old with Emma just six, he took over as head of the family. There was no choice. He bought food at the market and cooked it as best as he could and tried to keep his sister and himself looking presentable. Because if it became known that Mrs. Overland could no longer care for them, the district would have taken them away from her and place them in a community home.**

**Jack had grown up seeing those home kids at school. The sadness, the marks of angry hands on their faces, the hopelessness that curled their shoulders forward. He could never let that happen to Emma. Sweet, tiny Emma who would cry before Jack cried, before she even knew the reason, who brushed and plaited their mother's hair before they left for school, who still polished Mr. Overland's shaving mirror every night because he'd hate the layer of frost that settled on everything in the Seam. The community home would crush her like a bug, so he kept their predicament a secret.**

**But the money ran out and they were slowly starving to death. There's no other way to put it. Jack kept telling himself if he could only hold out until September, just September 12th, he would turn twelve and be able to sign up for tesserae and get that precious grain and oil to feed them. Only there were still several weeks to go. They could well be dead by then.**

**Starvation's not an uncommon fate in District 12. Who hadn't seen the victims?**

**Older people who can't work.**

**Children from a family with too many to feed.**

**Straggling through the streets, and one day, someone would come upon them sitting motionless against a wall or lying in the meadow, hearing wails from a house, and the Guardians are called in to retrieve the body. Starvation is never the cause of death officially. It's always the flu, or exposure, or pneumonia.**

**But that fools no one.**

**On the afternoon of the encounter with Hamish Haddock, the rain was falling in relentless icy sheets. Jack had been in town, trying to trade some threadbare old baby clothes of Emma's in the public market. But there were no takers. Although he had been to the Hob on several occasions with Mr. Overland, he was too frightened to venture into that rough, gritty place alone. The rain soaked through his father's cape-cloak thing, leaving Jack chilled to the bone. For three days, they'd had nothing but boiled water with some old dried mint leaves he'd found in the back of a cupboard. By the time the market closed, Jack was shaking so hard he dropped the bundle of baby clothes in a mud puddle. He didn't pick it up for fear he would keel over and be unable to regain his feet. Besides, no one wanted those clothes.**

**He couldn't go home. Because at home was Mrs. Overland with her dead eyes and Emma, with her hollow cheeks and cracked lips. Jack couldn't walk into that room with the smoky fire from the damp branches he had scavenged at the edge of the woods after the coal had run out, his hands empty of any hope.**

**Jack found himself stumbling along a muddy lane behind the shops that serve the wealthiest townspeople. The merchants live above their businesses, so he was essentially in their backyards. He remembers the outlines of garden beds not yet harvest ready, a goat or two in a pen, one sodden dog tied to a post, hunched defeated in the muck.**

**All forms of stealing are forbidden in District 12. Punishable by death. But it crossed Jack's mind that there might be something in the trash bins, and those were fair game. Perhaps a bone at the butcher's or rotted vegetables at the grocer's, something no one but the Overland family was desperate enough to eat.**

**Unfortunately, the bins had just been emptied.**

**When Jack passed the baker's, the smell of fresh bread was so overwhelming he felt dizzy. The ovens were in the back, and a golden glow spilled out the open kitchen door. He stood mesmerized by the heat and the luscious scent until the rain interfered, running its icy fingers down his back, forcing Jack back to life. He lifted the lid to the baker's trash bin and found it spotlessly, heartlessly bare.**

**Then dejectedly, he leaned against the tree.**

**Then, Jack noticed him. A boy with brown hair peering out from the porch. He'd seen him at school, a year before him, and the Overland boy had been interested in him enough to know his name. He must have been watching Jack, although he slowly made his way back in the bakery. There was then yelling of an argument between two of the younger boys that lived there, one of them adopted into the family from cousin to brother after another man by the name of Spitelout was killed at the same incident Mr. Overland died at. There was blaming for burnt bread.**

**Then, there was the realization that Jack had nothing to take home finally sinking in. His knees buckled and he slid down the tree trunk to its roots. It was too much. Jack was sick and weak and tired, oh, so tired.**

_Let them call the Guardians and take us to the community home,_ **he thought.** _Or better yet, let me die right here in the rain._

 **There was a clatter in the bakery and Jack heard the door open after a sound of a blow. He vaguely wondered what was going on. Feet sloshed toward him through the mud and Jack thought,**

_Maybe someone's coming to drive me away with a stick._

**But that never happened. It was the boy. In his arms, he carried two large loaves of bread that must have fallen into the fire because the crusts were scorched black.**

**The cousin-brother yelled from the inside.** _"Feed it to the goats, you stupid fishbone! I slaved baking those breads now no one will buy them!"_ **He complained.**

 **The brunette rolled his eyes but didn't complain back. Sure, it was an exaggeration to say that he slaved over two loaves of bread, but he was right to complain for the waste of ingredients. But the brunette didn't really see it as a waste. He begun to tear off chunks from the burned parts, and made to stand in front of Jack.** _"Well, you'll probably take this either way whatever your parents say about talking and taking stuff from strangers. Still... I'm Hamish Haddock, so here."_ **He offered a crooked smile and place the breads in between Jack's knees.** _"Help yourself."_

**Jack stared at him, dumbstruck. Then the front of the bakery bell rung and one of the adults from the baker called for the boy. The boy acknowledged Jack one more time, and the Overland boy noticed the red weal that stood out on his freckled cheek bone, that Jack later realized how he found those freckles cute when he stole glances at school days, weeks, and years later.**

_What had his cousin-brother hit him with?_

**Jack's parents never hit them. He couldn't even imagine it. Then, Hamish Haddock returned to the bakery. The Overland boy stared at the loaves in disbelief. They were fine, perfect really, except for the burned areas. But hey, nothing was completely perfect in this world anymore. And they were warm too, even warmer than that were Jack's cheeks from the gesture, and it was then that Hamish Haddock captured the Overland boy's heart, unbeknownst to the boy himself. Before anyone could witness what had happened or take the luxury goods from him, Jack shoved the loaves under his poncho and walked swiftly away. By the time he reached home, the loaves had cooled somewhat, but the insides were still warm. When Jack dropped them on the table, Emma's hands reached to tear off a chunk, but he made her sit, forced Mrs. Overland to join them at the table, and poured warm tea. Jack scraped off the black stuff and sliced the bread. They ate an entire loaf, slice by slice. It was hearty bread, filled with raisins and nuts.**

**Jack put his clothes to dry at the fire, crawled into the bed, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the auburn boy that consumed his mind for the following days to come. It didn't occurred to him till the next day that the boy might have burned the bread on purpose. Might have dropped the loaves into the flames, knowing it meant being punished, and then delivered them to Jack. It would definitely explain the red weal on his cheek and the blow he heard, probably from his cousin-brother. He couldn't explain the boy's actions from anything but pure kindness. There was no pity in the smile, not that he saw, simply just intention to help out.**

**They ate slices of bread for breakfast and headed to school. It was now harvest time and leaves fell from the trees as Jack's birthday approached soon. Soft breezes, autumn leaves mixing with a few snow pile since there was snow no matter what time of the year, what season. At school, Jack passed the boy in the hall, his cheek swelled up and his eye had blackened. He was with the mayor's daughter, but they didn't really interact much with each other so it raised the Overland boy's hopes that there wasn't anything between them. He meant to thank him, but how would that look like? And would Hamish get more trouble if his parents found out he gave bread away to a stranger on purpose?**

**Their eyes met once and Jack blushed furiously, turning away. That's when something struck him as he noticed the leaves falling, some of them still looking green making their way towards autumn colors, and what the boy told him that night;**

_"Help yourself."_

**It was in those words and those leaves that Jack saw life and hope.**

**He was alive, he can help himself, despite the horror of the past days. Jack was now the one to be counted on for survival as soon as he turns twelve, and he'll start hunting because he doubted tesserae grain can keep them fed for long and he was never going to work at the mine that took his father and embraced this change in his life. He knew he could do it, and he will do it for his sister. Change was hard, but like the change of autumn leaves, the naked trees going through winter and yet manages a rebirth every time at the spring, like they do in other Districts... Change was good. Change had hope.**

**And he would never get a chance to discover this hope if he didn't live long enough for it.**

To this day, Jack can never shake the connection between the boy, Hamish Haddock, and the bread that gave him hope, and the autumn leaves that reminded him that he was not doomed if he went with along with change. He wanted so badly to return the favor. Jack hated returning favors, but this was an exception.

But the opportunity never seemed to present itself. And now it never will. Because they were going to be thrown into an arena to fight to the death.

_Exactly how am I supposed to work in a thank-you in there? Somehow it just won't seem sincere if I was trying to slit his throat._

He hadn't even worked his way to at least get to an acquaintance standing with him, and any chance to hit on him disappears before it even formed.

_Well, there will be twenty-four of us. Odds are someone else will kill him before I do._

Of course, the odds have not been very dependable of late.

****

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

_Gods,_ Hiccup thought, his eyes fixed on the stage where Tooth was introducing the first Light. _He's so noble to do that..._

The boy remembered this Jackson Overland years back one rainy day, and if he wasn't so socially awkward, they might've even been friends at one point. Then, Hiccup had to rethink that. They lived in different parts of town.

Still, that did not stop the brunette from admiring what Jackson had done. He didn't think such a selfless act existed anymore, not in this world in any case. Even those who do volunteer in other districts don't do it selflessly, they do it because they get glory out of it. Here, surviving was so much more important than that—

But apparently, for Jackson, his sister was far more important than either.

Sure, there was Snotlout, who didn't mind being the one taking up tesserae in behalf of the Haddock family, but he did that as a way of repaying them. Somewhat selfless, but also an act of conscience. Not that Hiccup wasn't grateful or anything, but it made him feel bad, useless.

He considered taking the place of Snotlout if ever he was called next, but wondered if he can even push through with it. He sure didn't have the guts Jackson had. And Snotlout probably had better chances out there than he did, assuming the other contenders had his level of intellect.

He didn't have much time to think of that more, however. Because Hiccup was snapped back to reality when the second Light's name was called—"Hamish Haddock."

Hiccup's blood ran cold, his eyes widening like saucers. 

_Did I really just hear my name being called out? N-no way... Why... How... There were five... I had as much chance as Heather did.._

He didn't realize how long he's been standing there till he was jostled by someone beside him and he saw a Guardian signaling for him to move. Still in a trance, Hiccup somehow manages to make his legs move and he walks out of the line and made his way towards the stage, still too stunned. All he knew was walking, and he was completely oblivious to everything going on around him. He didn't catch his mother crying hysterically in his father's arms. He didn't see his cousin-brother's shell-shocked expression and barely concealed shame, not having the guts to volunteer the way Jackson had. There was one thing Hiccup was not oblivious to, however.

Today was the first day of his last days.

Finally, the Haddock boy climbs steadily on the stage and takes his place on the other side of Tooth. She asks for volunteers but no one steps forward. Snotlout could've, but this is standard. Family devotion only goes so far for most people on reaping day. What Jackson did was the radical thing.

Tooth places both hands over Hiccup's shoulders, then cupped his one cheek. "Hang in there, sweetie, hang in there," she murmured softly.

Jackson and Hiccup was made to face each other and exchange handshakes. It was brief, but when Hiccup was pulling away, he had to tug a bit harder to break free from the Overland boy's grip, who didn't seem like he planned on letting go.

Jackson looks Hiccup right in the eyes and gives his hand what meant to be a reassuring squeeze.

_Did he care?_

The Mayor looks at Hiccup with a pained expression on his face. He doesn't know Hiccup, really, but there's faint recognition there. Hiccup is one of the boys who brings the strawberries, the boy his daughter might have spoken of on occasion.

_Does he remember that?_

The Mayor begins to read the long, dull Treaty of Treason as he does every year at this point—it's required—but no one's listening to a word. He finishes the dreary Treaty of Treason.

Then Guardians ushered them into the Justice Building as they turn back to the crowd and the anthem of Burgess plays.

Then, Hiccup remembers something important and turned around, trying to find any of his family. The Guardians stopped him, thinking he was trying to escape. Finally, Snotlout seems to snapped out of something and made to volunteer. But it was premature, no longer valid. But Hiccup didn't turn back for that.

"Toothless! Snotlout, bring Toothless in later!" The Haddock boy hollered desperately before the door closed in.

Whatever happened, he had to see Toothless one last time.

The anthem ends, the boys are taken into custody. Not that they were handcuffed or anything, but a group of Guardians marches them through the front door of the Justice building. Maybe Lights have tried to escape in the past. Hiccup have never seen that happen though. Then again, not that that said much about anything.

He never really paid attention to these things.

Once inside, he was conducted to a room and left alone. It's the richest place he has ever been in, with thick, deep carpets and a velvet couch and chairs. Hiccup can't help but run his fingers over the fabric repeatedly. It helps him calm down as he tries to prepare for the next hour.

The time allotted for the Lights to say good-bye to their loved ones. He could not afford to get upset, to leave this room with with puffy eyes and a red nose. Crying is not an option. There will be more cameras at the train station. But he had a feeling he wasn't going to go through with that. A feeling that was proven not a moment later. His parents came in and Valka immediately embrace her son, the tears haven't stopped since they started.

She couldn't accept the fact that she could possibly lose her precious child that she brought to this world and nursed. She kept him close and tousled his hair, just like she always does whenever she embraced him. Hiccup couldn't hold back his own tears Stoick comes over and wraps them both in his arms. He wasn't openly affectionate and usually showed his love for his son indirectly. But this was no time for that. So he planted a soft kiss on his son's forehead. For a few minutes, they say nothing.

Then, Hiccup looks over their shoulders. "Where's Snotlout?"

****

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"You can't leave again."

Jack started by telling his mother and sister all the things they must remember to do, now that he was not there to do them for them. Emma was not to take any tesserae. They can get by, if they're careful, on selling Emma's goat milk and cheese and the small apothecary business Mrs. Overland runs for the people in the Seam. Jamie will get her the herbs she doesn't grow herself, but she must be very careful to describe them because he's not as familiar with them as Jack was. He'll also bring them game—Jamie and Jack made a pact about this a year or so ago—and will probably not ask for compensation but they should thank him with some kind of trade, like milk or medicine.

He didn't bother suggesting Emma learn to hunt. Jack tried to teach her a couple of times and it was disastrous. The woods terrified her and whenever he shot something she'd get teary and talk about how they might be able to heal it if they got it home soon enough. But she makes out well with her goat, so he concentrated on that.

When he was done with instruction about fuel, and trading and staying in school, Jack turn to his mother and grip her arm, hard. "Listen to me. Are you listening to me?" Mrs. Overland nods, alarmed by the intensity. "You can't leave again." He said.

Mrs. Overland's eyes find the floor. "I know. I won't. I couldn't help what—"

"Well, you have to help it this time. You can't black out and leave Emma on her own. There's no me now to keep you both alive. It doesn't matter what happens. Whatever you see on the screen. You have to promise me you'll fight through it!" Jack's voice risen to a shout.

In it is all the anger, all the fear he felt at her abandonment.

She pulls her arm from his grasp, moved to anger herself now. "I was ill. I could have treated myself if I'd had the medicine I have now."

That part about her being ill might be true. Jack had seen her bring back people suffering from immobilizing sadness since. Perhaps it is a sickness. Depression. But it's one they can't afford.

"Then take it. And take care of her!"

"It'll be all right, Jack." Said Emma, clasping his face in her hands. "But you have to take care, too. You're so skilled and brave. Maybe you can win."

"Maybe," Jack said, because he can hardly tell his mother to carry on if he'd already given up himself. Besides, it isn't in his nature to go down without a fight. There will be people like him, too. _People to weed out before the real fun begins._ "Then we'd be rich as Aster."

"I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. You will try, won't you? Really, really try?" Asks Emma.

"Really, really try. I swear it, believe me." He said. And he knows because of Emma he'll have to.

And then the Guardians is at the door signaling their time is up, and they're all hugging one another so hard it hurts and all Jack was saying is, "I love you. I love you both." And they're saying it back and then the Guardians orders them out and the door closes.

Jack flops down on the velvet pillows as if this can block the whole thing out.

Someone else enters the room, and when Jack looks up, he's surprise to see one of the Haddock kids, Hamish's cousin-brother. For the life of him, Jack could not figure out why he came to see him. After all, the Overland boy would be trying to kill his brother soon. Of course, he was gonna avoid being the one to kill off Hamish as much as possible. So many reasons for Jack to not want that. Snotlout crosses his arms, glaring at him. He's a buff, broad shouldered guy with burn scars from years at the ovens and crafting tools lick sickles, awls, and the like for harvesting ice. The whole Haddock boys had it. Even Hami—

"Take care of Hiccup."

Jack blinked rapidly at the request. "Uhm, huh? Who?" He tilted his head. _Who was the boy talking about? Who was Hiccup?_

"My brother."

"Oh okay... Wait what?" He asked in shock. Didn't this guy know the rules of the games? And he just promised to Emma to win—

Snotlout huffed irritably. "Look, I know as much as anyone that Hiccup is probably the last person to win this thing. But do not let him go down without a fight! Don't let him die a gruesome death, kill him yourself if you have to... Okay, maybe not that." He took it back. "If you did, I'd kill you myself even if you did make it back."

"Erm," Jack coughed. "wasn't planning to..."

Snotlout sighed deeply. "I should've volunteered for him when I had the chance..." He shook his head. "This is my fault... Hiccup shouldn't have to go through this... It's my fault..."

It was a bad promise to make. The worse. Because things like promises are made to be as broken as the world is. But Jack couldn't help it.

"I'll look after him." And he meant it. This was his chance of repaying the favor.

Snotlout blinks at him, then turned his expression hard. "I'll hold you to that." Then just like that, he leaves.

Finally, Jamie is here and though they both know there will be nothing between them more than just a brotherly connection, when the brunette held his arms out Jack didn't hesitate to give him an embrace.

"Listen," He said. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a spear. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have spears," Jack said, thinking of the year there were only horribly spiked maces that the Lights had to bludgeon one another to death with.

"Then make one," Jamie counters. "Even a weak spear is better than no spear at all."

Jack had tried copying his father's spears with poor results. It's not that easy. Even he had to scrap his own work sometimes.

"I don't know if there will be wood."

Another year, they tossed everybody into a landscape of nothing but boulders and sand and scruffy bushes. He particularly hated that year. Many contestants were bitten by venomous snakes or went insane from thirst.

"There's almost always some woods," Jamie pointed out. "Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that."

It's true. One Nightmare Games was spent watching players freeze to death at night. They could hardly see them because they were just huddled up in balls and had no wood for fires or torches or anything. It was considered very anticlimactic in Berk, all those quiet, bloodless deaths. Since then, there's usually been wood to make fires.

"Yes, there's usually some."

"Jack, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know."

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think."

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice. You know how to kill."

"Not people."

"How different can it be really? They'll be trying to kill you just as much as any lynx or bear does. But you never had problems taking them down."

The awful thing is that if Jack can forget they're people, it will be no different at all.

Jamie gave his best friend a long look and sighed deeply. "And Jack?" He gave Jack such a serious look, the boy was curious as to why. "I'm so sorry about Hamish."

Jack blinked rapidly once more. "Huh?"

"C'mon, I've seen how you look at him." Jamie rolled his eyes. "You obviously like him. It must suck, huh? First time you actually have a chance to speak to the guy, and it had to be because of this."

"Yeah, it freakin' sucks." Jack groaned. No point in hiding it, Jamie could read him like a book. "Like hell."

"Just another reason to despise the Nightmare Games."

The Guardians are back too soon and Jamie asks for more time but they're taking him away and Jack starts to panic. "Don't let them starve!"

"I won't! You know I won't! And Jack, win! Just win with all you've got, swear to it!"

And then he was gone, leaving Jack with another promise that he might not keep, whether he liked it or not.

****

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"Hamish, you have to try and come home." Valka pleaded desperately then shook her head. "No, you don't try. You must, come home and I'll bake your homecoming cake myself!" Hiccup didn't bother mentioning that among everyone in the family, Valka's not really much of a baker; she's usually the one in charge of inventory than actual labor work. She doesn't have the knack for it. "You're smart and fast, and you'll get sponsors! What's not to like about you?"

_I can't win.._

Valka must know that in her heart. The competition will be far beyond his abilities. Kids from wealthier districts, where winning is a huge honor, who've been trained their whole lives for this. Boys who are four to five times his size. Girls who know twenty ways to kill with a knife.

"What does sponsors have to do with this?" Hiccup ignored her pleas. He wasn't about to make broken promises or dampen up her hopes.

Before Valka or Stoick could answer, Guardians comes and they had to give their final good-byes. Valka gave him a quick embrace and kissed his forehead, cheeks, and all that. She was completely drained from crying and her tears run out. Stoick grasped his son's shoulders and squeezed them affectionately.

"If I could only take your place..."

"I know dad," Hiccup swallowed, getting emotional once more and teared up, because his father never openly expressed his love. And it had to be when he was at death's door. "I know. I love you both..."

Then they were ushered—more like dragged—out. Hiccup cried for a full minute.

Hiccup's next guest is unexpected. Heather walks straight to him, who beamed when he saw Toothless in her arms. She rushed back to the Bakery as soon as Hiccup was called, somehow avoiding detection, and went to get the pet. The cat immediately jumped to Hiccup's arms, purring and getting comfortable. Hiccup figured he'll have more difficulty parting with him more than he thought.

As if reading his thought, Heather said, "You can take him with you."

"What? You're kidding. That's not funny."

"No. Seriously." Heather smirked. "Guess the rumors are true, about you not really watching the games. If there were any, you can take a pet with you, of course you'll decide whether or not you'd take them to the arena with you or have them brought home by your mentor when it's time to enter the field. And one other thing," Then there's an urgency in her tone that surprises Hiccup. "They let you wear one thing from your district to the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" She holds out the circular onyx pin that was on her dress earlier.

Hiccup hadn't paid much attention to it earlier, but now he sees that while the center piece was a dragon head, the circular borders formed the circle like wings.

"Your pin?" Hiccup blinked.

Wearing a token from his district is about the last thing on his mind. Ways he could die in the arena comes second after his family's pain of watching him humiliate their name in live TV.

"Here, I'll put it on your vest, all right?" Heather doesn't wait for an answer, she just leans in and fixes the dragon on the fur vest. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Hiccup," she pleaded. "Promise?"

Hiccup couldn't understand the request, but it was a promise he could manage. "Yes. Thanks, Heather." He offered a lopsided smile Heather gives him more. A kiss on the cheek. Then she made to leave, giving one more look to the blushing boy more from fluster than anything else.

"And somehow, I think you'd have an edge if Toothless did come with you in the arena. He kept you alive this long in your hunts," Heather smiled and Hiccup thinks that maybe she was his friend all along. "It was never just Snotlout."

"Ahem."

Heather looked out and saw the said person in front of her.

"You want to kill off the cat too?"

"Oh like you were ever really fond of him," Heather rolled her eyes before leaving.

Snotlout went in. Hiccup approached him awkwardly.

"Uhm, look Snotlout, I—"

Snotlout held him off. "Ba-ba-blah,I don't want to get mushy here. You got the cat for that," He countered. "Just... Fight hard, Hiccup."

"I never even fought, you tell me how I can even fight hard."

Snotlout grasped his shoulders and shook him hard. "I'M NOT LOSING A FAMILY AGAIN!" He screamed at the boy with the cat still in his arms, who was more than just surprised that even his brother could be affectionate. "If you die, you die. If you fight, you could win. You have to try! Try, for all those times I watched your back at the woods!"

Hiccup might have given a snarky remark, he could have teased his brother for being emotional. He could've clarified that Toothless was the one who watched his back. But he didn't.

"Thank you, Snotlout."

The beefier teen moved back to the door. "See you soon, bro." He rushed away.

Hiccup blinked, since this was the first time Snotlout ever acknowledge them being brothers. He had to smile. He looked down to Toothless, who cocked his head in wonder.

Hiccup chuckled. "Guess this day isn't so bad after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sometimes Jack plays Peeta and Hiccup plays Katniss. But in general, they are who I say they are in the first chapter's casting. I really have no idea what age Hiccup is in Httyd2. So let's just think for this story, Jack's height is an average for his age (17 by the way) and Hiccup being sixteen is smaller than Jack or even Jamie had been at that age.
> 
> Here's a nice fanart I saw related to this au but not my version of it though  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/69/e6/ec/69e6ec4379adb71d3b4f03f48d07b912.jpg


	4. The The Trip to Berk

It's a short ride from the Justice building to the train. Two vehicles rode in convoy. Neither of the boys have ever been in a car before. Rarely even rode wagons. In the Seam or Merchant division of class, people usually travel on foot at District 12.

Jack have been right not to cry. The station is swarming with reporters with their insect-like camera trained directly on his face. But he have had a lot of practice at wiping his face clean of emotion to people he didn't want to show them to. Which was almost everyone. So he does this now. Jack catches a glimpse of himself on the television screen on the wall that's airing his arrival live and felt gratified that he appeared almost bored.

Hiccup comes out of the car behind the one Jack was in, Toothless resting in his arms. The brunette, on the other hand, has obviously been crying and interestingly enough does not seem to be trying to cover it up. On one hand, Jack wanted to see if he could do anything to comfort him. On the other, he wondered if this will be his strategy in the Games. To appear weak and frightened, to reassure the other Lights that he is no competition at all, and then come out fighting.

This worked very well for a girl, Astrid Hofferson, from District 7, a few years back. She seemed like such a sniveling, cowardly fool, and just looked pretty for the camera that no one bothered about her until there were only a handful of contestants left. It turned out she could kill viciously and throw an axe with outstanding accuracy. Pretty clever, the way she played it. Although, even if Jack didn't know Hiccup well, he had a feeling that the Haddock boy wasn't like that. He seemed... much too pure for that, if the kindness from before was any hint.

And Jack finally understood what Snotlout meant about him and that he shouldn't have to go through to this; Not thinking a mean way, Jack saw that Hiccup didn't need to fake being weak at all. He probably wasn't confident of himself. Hiccup was kind, Jack couldn't see him murdering people, and he definitely didn't want to see the boy murdered himself. But he'll be seen as an easy target, and Jack couldn't do much about that, and it frustrated him. It practically killed him now as he watched the object of his affections cuddling his cat close to him for comfort.

The brunette couldn't kill an animal, never mind humans, and that made Jack feel dirty in comparison.

They have to stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train while the cameras gobble up their images, then they're allowed inside and the doors close mercifully behind them. The train begins to move at once. The speed initially takes their breaths away. Of course, they've never been in trains, as travel between the districts is forbidden except for officially sanctioned duties. For District 12, that's mainly transporting ice. But this is no ordinary train. It's one of the high-speed Berk models that average 250 miles per hour.

The journey to Berk will take less than a day.

In school, they're told that Berk was built in a place called Arendelle. District 12 was in a region by the North mountain. Of course, with the fences, no one really saw the mountain ranges, save that sole mount they had inside their District. Even hundreds of years ago, they scavenged for ice. Somehow it all comes back to ice at school. Besides basic reading and math most of their instruction is ice-related. Except for the weekly lecture on the history of Burgess. It's mostly a lot of blather about what the people owe Berk.

Hiccup knows there must be more than what they're telling them, an actual account of what happened during the the rebellion. But there was no way of knowing what it was, so he never got to satisfy his curiosity. And Jack doesn't really spend his time thinking about it. Whatever the truth is, he didn't see how it would help him get food on the table.

The Light train is fancier than even the rooms in the Justice building. The boys were each given their own chambers that had a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water.

There are drawers filled with fine clothes and Tooth tells the boys to do anything they want, wear anything they want, everything was at their disposal. Granted, they had their own chambers, but their rooms were connected by a single sliding door, since they were both guys nobody saw it as a problem. If only they all knew about Jack—

"Just be ready for supper in an hour." She chirps before leaving the room.

Jack and Hiccup stood stiffly, unsure what to do next with the unfamiliarity of it all. How badly did the older boy wanted to say something, anything. But he was thinking of the best way to leave a good impression, despite the situation of the games.

Apparently, Hiccup didn't care much for leaving an impression for their first words to each other since the bread incident.

"Uhm, I'll take the other room then? It looks smaller, and I kinda prefer things that way." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Unless you want it?"

Jack made a good impression of a dead cod fish by staring at him blankly as response, observing how the brunette's locks bounced when he made the slightest movement.

"I'll take that as a no. See you at supper, I guess." Hiccup gave the white haired teen a confused look before leaving. "That was awkward."

Jack mentally slapped himself. "Nice going, idiot."

"Excuse me?" The brunette boy re-opened the door, raising a brow.

Jack blushed heatedly. "N-not you. Me."

"Right. Sure."

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

Hiccup peeled off his fur vest, pulled off his fur boots and green long-sleeved sweatshirt to take a hot shower. He never had a hot shower before.

_It's like being in a summer rain..._

Despite the snow that remains in summer, it was warm enough that it rains instead of snowing. It rarely rains at other seasons like spring and autumn, but it still does, when it wasn't cold enough for snow.

_Gods, this feels good..._

Hiccup redresses in a long-sleeved V-neck with brown cuffs on the ends of each sleeves. Still green, only darker. And he pulls on some pants. The boy saw his pet digging through his clothes that he took off earlier. At the last minute, he remembered Heather's little onyx pin. He picked it up from his vest as Toothless was nuzzling it longingly. For the first time, Hiccup got a good look at it. The dragon head had pointed ears, not horns. There were two green, tiny emeralds that paralleled each other that made the eyes.

Hiccup knew the dragon and figured the onyx color of the pin wasn't randomly picked. It was a Nightfury. Hiccup managed to find a very old book about Dragons. They still existed, but for some reasons, they no longer flied. There was a rumor that Berk did it. And although Hiccup didn't doubt it, he wasn't about to blame everything all on Berk. It didn't seem fair to him, even though he wasn't much of a fan of Berk as the other guy. It would be his dying place. Nightfuries are something of a slap in the face to Berk. During the rebellion, Berk bred Dragons as means of travel and to easily burn down their enemies' fort, smaller ones used as carriers of messages when communication technology was down or out of reach, some spies and trackers of the hideouts of the said rebels. Then, the Nightfury freed its Dragon brethren, because the Dragons are meant to be free. In which after the Dragons made a rebellion of their own and turned against Berk.

It gave the rebels time to plan an offensive even if they still lost the war in the end. Berk thereafter took the wings off any Dragon kind they can find that went against them and sparing those they can control, like the monstrous Nightmare that's loyal to the President's family, therefore the sacred games were named after it. Yet, they were very unable to capture the Nightfury that was too fast for them to catch.

Hiccup was particularly fond of the Nightfury. It was free, no one could catch him, no one could contain him, and that was what it wanted for all Dragons. Hiccup learned that Dragons aren't violent in nature, only when threatened. It said so in the book.

Not that he ever encountered much to test it out, but he believed it. Just like the Nightfury, he wanted freedom. He wanted that for humanity. But unlike it, he wasn't sure how to do that, let alone if he even could. Then again, there wasn't much he could do when he was about to die.

Hiccup smiled at Toothless, showing it to him. "Looks like you, huh bud?"

The green-eyed cat just tilted his head and meowed.

Hiccup heard Tooth's voice from the other room to collect them for supper. The brunette picked up his clothes and dump them on the bed before heading to the door, his eyes on Toothless who was on his heels. "I hope they have some fish for you." He was about to slide the door open when it opened itself, and he was face to face with Jack.

Close enough that they could have brushed lips.

Jack yelped, jumping back and blushing heatedly. "I-I-Sorry, just—Tooth's here to get us for supper." He explained, pulling on his new clothes. A blue hoodie and tight brown jeans. He didn't wear shoes, though. "Just wanted to tell you."

"Uhm, yeah. I heard, so..." Hiccup rubbed his right foot with the tip of the other, fidgeting. He cleared his throat to alleviate the awkwardness. "Thanks anyway, uhm, yeah. Let's go."

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

The boys follow Tooth through the narrow, rocking corridor into a dining room with polished paneled walls. There's a table where all dishes are highly breakable. Jack watched every Nightmare Games, and remembered this one time when a Light pulled a chair for Tooth to sit. So he does the same. That Light never made it back, but he made it far for his manners, because it earned him some good sponsors.

And that was something.

Jack pulled a chair for Hiccup too, he grinned at the boy to make it look like it was just for the fun of it. But he really wanted the boy to go for it, he could at least feel like they were a couple. Hiccup just raised a brow, and looked over to Tooth, who was giggling in amusement.

"There are no cameras to tape this, are there?"

Tooth smirked, shaking her head.

The brunette sighed and gave Jack a deadpanned look who still waited.

"Fine, only cause there's no cameras. You do this when cameras are rolling, I'll at least try to kill you in there." Hiccup smirked, just to let him know there was no real heat in it.

Hiccup sat down, with Jack pushing the chair in for the boy, and Hiccup even pulled the Jack's chair out, the one beside him, which for that the older boy had no complains. He made a point to bump knees with Hiccup accidentally every now and then. Hiccup didn't seemed fazed, although the cat kept giving him funny looks. Jack chalked it up that animals were just suspicious of him in general.

The supper comes in courses. A thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. Throughout the meal, Tooth keeps reminding them to save space because there's more to come. But they kept stuffing themselves because they've never had food like this, so good and so much, and because the best thing they can do between now and the Games, especially Hiccup, is put on a few pounds. At one point, Toothless climbed over the table when a huge salmon with melted butter spread over was served, and practically devoured it before Hiccup finally managed to pull him off. Hiccup blushed, and apologized to Tooth.

Who wasn't fazed at all, but was simply gushing at the cat's cuteness.

Now that the meal was over, the boys were fighting to keep the food down. Jack can see Hiccup looking a little green like his shirt. Neither of their stomachs are used to such rich fare. But if Jack can hold Gothi's concoction of mice meat, pig entrails, and tree bark—a winter specialty—and Hiccup can handle eating raw fish from Toothless who threw it up first, then they were determined to hang on to this.

Tooth was being cuddling with the cat before finally handing it back to Hiccup. "Oh, your cat is just as adorable as you, Hiccup." she smiled warmly.

Hiccup had to smile in response.

Jack had to agree with that... The part of Hiccup being adorable, Babytooth totally ruined it for him to ever think pets in general could look appealing. Granted, he thought the jet-black cat was better looking. But seeing as it was Hiccup's cat, maybe it was a bias opinion.

"I'm glad you took him with you. It's good to have company from home."

Jack slumped vaguely at that. _What am I, chopped liver?_

"Thanks Ms. Toothiana..."

"Oh, just call me Tooth,"

"Right..."

They were now in another compartment to watch the recap of the reapings across Burgess. They try to stagger them throughout the day so a person could conceivably watch the whole thing live but only people in Berk could really do that, since none of them attend reapings themselves. Usually, Hiccup would just draw and skipped through this but he didn't have papers now. Or even something to draw with. So he just kept Toothless close, stroking his fur to calm down for the next hour.

One by one, the other reapings are shown, the names called, the volunteers stepping forward or, more often, not. The boys examine the faces of the kids who will be their competition. A few stands out. A monstrous boy who lunges forward to volunteer from District 2. A tiger-faced girl with her red-hair with black streaks bun up in two over her head from District 5. A boy with a bad arm, like it was in a sling and all from District 10. And most hauntingly for Jack, a twelve year old girl from District 11.

She had vanilla-white skin, dark black hair in a ponytail and a bunch of colorful hair clips scattered about, and yellow-green eyes. Very like Emma in size and demeanor. Only when she mounts the stage and they ask for volunteers, all you can hear is the wind whistling through the decrepit buildings around her.

There's no one willing to take her place.

Last of all, they show District 12. Aster coming in late. Tooth picking off the names. Emma being called, Jack running forward to volunteer. No one can miss the desperation in his voice as he shoves Emma behind him, as if he was afraid no one will hear and they'll take Emma away. But of course they do hear. Jack sees Jamie pulling Emma off him and watches himself mount the stage. The commentators are not sure what to say about the crowd's refusal to applaud. The silent salute. One says that District 12 has always been a bit backward but that local customs can be charming. Then comes Aster and his accusing stunt. Hiccup being called. No volunteers. The handshake. Then they cut to the anthem again. Snotlout volunteering too late and the program ends.

The albino and the brunette were pretty stiff at that point.

"They're a bit off, but still right, I guess."

Jack looked at Hiccup. "What, who?"

"You know, the charming part." Hiccup offered a small smile that literally killed Jack. As in, his heart stopped. "But I'd say gallant, since this is pertaining to what you did for your sister. That was... Cool of you."

That drove the albino completely crazy. Inwardly.

Jack tried to make a joke out of it. "Well, my friends don't call me Jack Frost for nothing." He sort of lied. More like a _best friend_ , than _friends_.

"You're a kidder, aren't you?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I was impressed—Er, sorry, that came out arrogant... Not like you were trying to impress anyone of course, it was for your sister entirely and—" He was rambling on now. "Still. Yeah, impressive... Not a lot would have done that selflessly."

Jack smiled softly. "Thanks... And for the record, Snotlout told me he wished he could've. It was the thought. He must care a lot about you, too."

"Wait, what?" Hiccup stared at him. "Who told you what? When?"

"Your brother told me he wished he volunteered for you. You heard him yell before we went in the Justice building right?" Jack raised a brow. "And he visited me..." He hesitated to tell him about the part of being asked to take care of Hiccup personally.

It might come out wrong and the brunette might have lower self-esteem than ever. Jack was trying to think of a way to do the opposite.

"He wanted you to try real hard for him."

Hiccup blinked rapidly. "Wow. Guess that was why he was late..." The brunette looked into Jack's eyes, and was captivated by its likeness to winter. He blushed and shook his head, trying to change topic. "Uhm, so, where's Aster? He's our mentor or something, right?" He dropped Toothless and let him curl up on his feet to a nap.

Jack shrugged, hoping to get into a conversation with him. A casual one. "Last I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." He said.

"That, or he's just late. I believe either." Hiccup said easily. "He was never one to care about being on time."

Jack snorted. "Or anything for that matter. He's probably painting eggs off again. He's obsess with them, I keep wondering if he painted anyone to death." The two laughed about it, exchanging ideas about what Aster would be doing aside from painting eggs.

Tooth frowned. "But it's sad that he doesn't care about anything at all, isn't it? Not very good, televised or not, he should at least care enough to be on time on important things. It's like he doesn't live anymore. So indifferent, only caring enough to eggs that aren't alive." She said.

"He's always like that." Hiccup shrugged. "Every year."

"Every day." Jack added. He can't help smirking a little. Tooth makes it sound like Aster just has a somewhat under-emotional problem and could be corrected with a few tips.

Tooth sighed. "Yes, how odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Aster can well be the difference between your life and your death, I wished I had that place because I've really don't like it when my Lights end up dying every year." She sobbed.

"I missed supper, eh?" Aster hopped into the compartment, still painting an egg. He notices Tooth crying. "Hey. Buck up you sad sack, no point crying. No one's throat is sliced yet." He then dropped the egg and cursed in frustration. "Oh strewt! Now I need to start over a new one." He turned away and left just like that.

Tooth had nothing more to say. Her point was proven, so she just left the boys who no longer felt like laughing. They sat in silent, and the rain stopped for refueling.

Suddenly, everything came crashing down to Jack. He remembered his promises to Emma and Jamie, that he would try to come home with all he got. And although he wished he could keep his promise to Snotlout, creating an even stronger attachment to the Haddock boy would only kill him inside all the more. Because he knows only one of them can make it back. Still, looking at Hiccup and seeing his fragile state, looking down to his feet, fist clenched on his lap, and sulking—It made the Overland boy want to protect him even more, because there was an instinct inside of Jack to protect those who couldn't do that for themselves. He really didn't want to see Hiccup die, but years later, and on the off chance that he won the games, he'd end up mentoring and occasionally go through the recaps of his year when he was in the games. And he'll see how Hiccup died in it every time.

For the first time, he let his hatred for Berk burn up inside him. Jamie always lets it out every now and then at the woods, whilst Jack suppressed it, choosing to keep his head on the game... Literally.

"Bring me home."

Jack snapped his head up, blinking at Hiccup. "What did you say?"

"Bring me home," Hiccup repeated lowly. "however I die in there, just make sure my body makes it back home, won't you? And maybe... Make sure my brother doesn't eat Toothless... Give it back to the Mayor's daughter, maybe..."

Jack frowned deeply. "You shouldn't count yourself out just yet."

"Really, I shouldn't?" Hiccup deadpanned. "So should I start counting you out? Because if it comes down between us, it's either you or me."

Jack had nothing to respond to that. It seemed that he just had to forget about Hiccup, the boy seemed to have given up already. He looked out the window behind him, and he faltered. He saw fallen autumn leaves land on a pile of snow. He only saw the image for a moment, because the train is off again. But it's enough. Enough to remind him of those other leaves in the school yard years as Jack had just turned from Hiccup Haddock's bruised face when he saw the leaves, and knew hope wasn't lost.

He gathered the pile of leaves and hurried home to have them pressed against thick books from Mr. Overland's collections. And Jack would look at them at nights when he didn't get enough food or game and the like, and his spirits returned. The book he kept the leaves at were of pages of herbs with ink drawings. Neat handwritten blocks told their names, where to gather them, when they came in bloom, their medical uses. Plants for eating, not healing. Dandelions, poke-weed, wild onions, pines.

Things Jack would never know if the preservation of the leaves didn't make him open them. And it was another thing that help keep him and his family alive... Another thing Hiccup helped kept him alive for.

The first time Jack went to the woods to gather, he took the time to collect the spear Mr. Overland always used and kept hidden whenever he hunted. As remembrance to his father, Jack never replaced the hiding place. He manage to kill a rabbit on his first time thanks to his father's teachings when he was still alive.

They hadn't had meat for months. The sight of the rabbit stirred something in Mrs. Overland. She roused herself and skinned the carcass and made stew with the meat and some more greens Jack gathered. Then she acted confuse and went back to bed, but when the stew was done, the kids made her eat a bowl. The woods became their savior. Each day, Jack went farther into them. It was slow-going at first, but he was determined to feed his family. He stole eggs from nests, caught fish in nets, sometimes manage to pin down a squirrel or rabbit for stew, and gathered various plants that sprung up beneath his feet. Gathering was never his favorite task, he wasn't one to remember these things easily, many are edible; one false mouthful however can kill, so he forced himself to remember ones that could be fatal or crucial to survival.

On September 12th, Jack went to the Justice building, signed up for his tesserae, and pulled home the first patch of grain and oil in Emma's toy wagon. He never stopped hunting and gathering, the grain was not enough to live on.

And there were other things to buy, soap and milk and thread. So he finally started to trade at the hob. People respected him, accepted him. A boy who fought for survival, Mr. Overland's boy. Things got better, thanks to that hope. Slowly, Mrs. Overland returned to them. She began to clean and cook and preserve some of the food Jack brought in for winter. People traded them or paid money for her medical remedies.

One day, they even heard her sing.

Emma was thrilled to have her back. Jack felt nothing. He was glad, however, that he somewhat right things with them before he left. Emma would undoubtedly sleep with their mother tonight. The thought of the strange old pigeon posting herself on the bed to watch over Emma comforts him. If she cries she will peck her way into her arms and tickling her up with its beak until Emma stirs to give the thing a good patting then she'll calm down and fall asleep, Jack was happy he didn't drown her now. But his heart ached that he could never, ever return the favor for that hope Hiccup gave him, that started the chain of change and moving forward. But he wanted to try. If he sees Hiccup die, it will be more painful if he knew he didn't try.

"Well, I guess we should both just give it all we got then—" The Overland boy turned his head, only to see Hiccup making his way to the door already, Toothless on his heels.

Hiccup stopped for a moment. "Sure... But I'm not gonna hold my breath."

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

The lights were closed in the room and Hiccup left it that way. He stumbled a bit in the dark and curse before he finally made out the outline of his bed. He just wanted to sleep now. It was a very emotional day, it was too much.

 _Why did he have to seem like such a nice guy? Gods._ Hiccup thinks a he flopped down the bed, thinking about Jack.

The reassuring squeeze, making sure Hiccup went out for supper, pulling out the chair, making easy and willing conversations with him on Aster's expense... His attempts to encourage him to not give up easily. It was futile attempts, but the thought of it... He made it more difficult.

_I guess we really could've been friends, if that circumstances weren't what they were._

Then again, they only finally got to talking because of this. Hiccup sighed, and curled up. Not surprise to see Toothless already settled in, and somehow the feline got to bring his fur vest up the bed with him. Hiccup wrapped the garment around the cat, pulling over his own sheets up. They both sleep as the train rock them in oblivion.

Gray light is leaking through the curtains when the rapping rouses Hiccup. He hears Tooth's voice calling him to rise.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry dear. But it's going to be a big day, you shouldn't miss breakfast." She called sweetly, Hiccup didn't feel the need to whine.

He puts the fur vest back since it's not really dirty, just slightly crumpled from being used as Toothless's cover. His fingers trace the circle around the little onyx Nightfury and he thinks of Heather, therefore, District 12, his family waking up, having to get on with things. He unconsciously tugged on the small braid his mother did on him for the reaping yesterday on the very side of his hair. It was barely noticeable at all, but he kept it on to remember Valka and the feel of her fingers. They can't be far from Berk now.

As Hiccup enters the dining car, Tooth goes to a chair. Aster is painting an egg while eating a carrot cake. Jack holds a roll and looks somewhat embarrassed.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Aster said, waving Hiccup over. The moment he slides into his chair, beside Jack once more, he's serve an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruits sits in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls sets before him would keep any family going for a week. He was particularly thinking of Jack's family, probably cause said boy was beside him.

Suddenly, there's a cup of hot liquid held in front of him. Hiccup turns his head and sees Jack smiling at him.

"They call it Eggnog," said Jack. "Aster's said its good. He's not lying."

Hiccup takes a sip of the hot, creamy liquid and a shudder runs through him. Even though the rest of the meal beckons, he ignored it until he has drained the cup. Then he stuff down every mouthful he can hold, which is a substantial amount being careful to not overdo it on the richest stuff. When Hiccup's stomach feels like it's about to split open, he leans back and take in his breakfast.

Jack is still eating, breaking off bits of roll and dipping them in the eggnog. Aster hasn't paid much attention to his platter, just kept painting and painting. Tooth kept telling him to eat, however. Hiccup remembered when he was in the Hob, trading off some fishes he caught, he saw Aster tossing handfuls of money on the counter of the man who sells eggs. Jack detested Aster as he watched him paint. He thinks it's no wonder the District 12 Lights never stood a chance. It isn't just that they've been underfed and lacked training. Some Lights have still been strong enough to make a go of it. But they rarely get sponsors and he's a big part of the reason why. The rich people who back up Lights—either because they're betting on them or simply for the bragging rights of picking a winner—expect someone sociable than Aster to deal with.

"So, you're supposed to give us some advice," Jack said to Aster gruffly. Hiccup looked between the white haired teen to their mentor. "So tip us off."

"Here's a tip for ya, stay alive." Said Aster, with a careless shrug. He holds out the egg he painted out to see it clearer in the light, then resumes his work. 

Hiccup and Jack exchanges looks. Jack is surprised to see the hardness in Hiccup's eyes and his look of disbelief. He generally seemed mild. Hiccup looked back at Aster. "That's very funny," he muttered. Suddenly, he lashes out at the egg at Aster's hand. It broke and the yolk splattered out on the floor. Tooth gasped, stunned. "Only not to us."

Aster considers this for a moment, then punches Hiccup in the jaw, knocking him from his chair and the boy lets out a cry of pain. Toothless hissed and lunged at the man in fury, but Aster dodged it easily and the cat landed on Tooth's lap. Jack's eyes widened and he saw red-figuratively and literally. The brunette's upper lip bled slightly, not to mention the bruised cheek. When the tall man makes to grab for a new egg, Jack drives his knife into the table between his fingers. He braces himself to deflect any retaliation but one never comes.

Instead, Aster squints his eyes at them and sits back, much to Tooth's relief. "Well, what's this?" said Aster. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

Jack scowled, ignoring the man as he helped Hiccup back to his chair gently. Hiccup stared at the taller boy in wonder as Jack scoops a handful of ice from under the fruit tureen, and didn't even seemed fazed by the freezing feeling. He held it against the brunette's cheek and wipes of the little blood, Hiccup's cheeks burns heatedly despite the ice.

"Crikey, don't do that." complains Aster, stopping the albino. Jack glared at the man who could care less. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think he got mixed up with another Light before he even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules," Jack growled as Toothless came over and jumped to Hiccup's shoulder, and he even nuzzled Jack's shoulder appreciatively for taking care of his master. "we can't have him disqualified and off to a early death."

Hiccup blinked and was confused than ever. Oh, sure, he wasn't aware of the rules much so he took Jack's word for it. But that's not the confusing part. _Why in Odin's name did he care so much?_

"Only if they catch him. In which case they didn't since it's just us."

They all looked at Tooth. She held up her hands.

"I'm not telling. Of course not. I love Hiccup," She promised. "Trust me, I'm in your side."

Hiccup can't help but smile at that as he hugged Toothless. Jack burned in jealousy that the woman get to say it to the boy easily. "Thanks Tooth." The brunette said.

Aster turned to Jack. "Can you hit anything better with that knife besides a table?"

The Spear is his best weapon, even Hiccup knew this. Still, Jack demonstrates for them that he can handle a knife well too and yanks the same knife he attempted to stab Aster's hand with off the table, get a grip on the blade, and then throw it into the wall across the room. Jack was actually just hoping to get a good solid stick, but it lodges in the seam between two panels making him look a lot better than he was.

Hiccup swallowed, eyeing Jack nervously. The taller boy looked at him and offered a chagrined expression.

Jack spoke. "I'm not gonna do that to you."

"Right. May Thor stuck you down if you go back on that." Hiccup deadpanned. But it did make him feel better. At least he could cross off being impaled by a knife by Jack from the list of how he could die. "You're pretty good with spears, too. So I've heard. Dad said you never miss a shot, killing off game without breaking their body too bad so we're still able to get out more meat from it." Jack blinked at having the knowledge that Hiccup assessed his skills... Well, Hiccup's father, anyway. But Hiccup seemed to agree and it counted for something. He was elated. "He really is." The brunette told Aster.

Jack decided to give a little appraising himself. "Hiccup's smart."

"What?" Hiccup blinked at the turn of conversation.

"And quick," The Overland boy added. "I see him studying in the library a lot. He won a school scavenger hunt wherein the winner takes a basket of fruits, no one stood a chance. He's that clever. And he's fast plus his stamina pretty good, too. I've heard that when his brother was sick, he managed to take care of the bakery all on his own while his father worked and his mother mostly tended to his brother; he managed to bake three dozens of breads and still have time to craft some tools. Oh, he's pretty good at crafting too."

Hiccup pouted at the assessment. "Yeah, some good that is." He snorted. "Like I can kill a person by maybe smart-talking them. Quick? Sure, I can run another Light miles till any Light trying to kill me drops dead in exhaustion assuming they don't give up, or I tire out first."

"You don't have to be sarcastic," Jack frowned. "I'm just saying you have as much chance as I do."

"I HAVE NEXT TO NO CHANCE! So why not just impale me already?!"

They stared at each other heatedly. Aster rolled his eyes, Tooth pouted in concern.

"Oh save the drama for the cameras, you gumbies. Now Hamish, was it?"

The fact that Aster remembered his name surprised Hiccup enough that his anger gave way. "Hiccup is fine," He said.

"Got it. Don't count yourself short, anklebiter. Being clever gets a lot of Lights far. With crafting weapons, well, there's no forge in the arena, but knowledge on crafts will help a lot. Also, there were a couple Victors who won by using their wits instead of simply fighting everyone off, like Jim Hawkins, Victor of District 3. There were four of them left, and while the three of them were sizing each up the others, he opted to make a run for it. Turns out, he rigged a land mine to explode like a time bomb instead. So, likewise, sometimes the best plan of action to be evasive. You've got an edge if your boyfriend here is right about you being quick."

Both boys turned an interesting shade of red. Tooth giggled. Toothless meowed and yawned, not knowing what the humans were talking about. If it wasn't about fish, he could careless.

"He's not my—"

"We're not—"

"I'm not even—"

"That's not even funny—"

Aster held his hands up. "Call it as I see it." He interrupted. "Now stand over here, both of you." Aster nodded to the middle of the room. The boys obeyed, and the man circled them, prodding them like animals at times, checking their muscles, and Hiccup was surprised that Aster even found some in him. Then, the man examine their faces.

"Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists gets a hold of you lot, you'll be attractive enough. Maybe even get sponsors that way. Jack doesn't question this. But Hiccup is a bit confused.

"Why do we need stylists? I thought this was a battle to the death, not a beauty pageant." Either way, he still didn't stand a chance. Everyone in the room stared at the boy, dumbfounded. "And why on earth are sponsors so important?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You don't watch the Nightmare Games, do you?" He guessed. That was the only way Hiccup could be ignorant about these basics.

"No, I don't like seeing people kill each other off. So I just draw." Hiccup confirmed, and if possible, Jack found him more attractive, even considering the idea of the boy being an angel.

_Why else did such a pure person exist in this world?_

Tooth shrugged, looking at Aster's eyes twitching. "I can just teach him the rules later, while I give lessons on posture and whatnot." She offered.

"All right," Aster sighed. "I'll make a deal with both of you. You don't interfere with my egg painting, and I'll pay attention and care enough to help you," he bargained. "But you have to do exactly what I say." It's not much of a deal, but still a giant step forward from ten minutes ago when they had no guide at all. "And no more impaling my fingers, Snowflake." That was directed to Jack.

"What did you call me?!"

Hiccup had to laugh, and Jack immediately shut up any argument or any profanities he was going to say. "Fine," He said. "So help us."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, letting the nickname drop. "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone—"

"One thing at a time," Aster halted. "In a few minutes we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you, I liked it as much as sleigh rides,"

"Sleigh rides?"

Aster continued, undeterred. "But no matter what it is, don't resist. Especially you kid," He pointed at Hiccup. "Just go with it, I don't care if you don't know its importance. Just put up with it."

"But—" Hiccup begins.

"No buts, don't resist." Said Aster. He took some eggs to paint and leaves the car.

Tooth follows saying she has things to prepare. As the door swings shut behind him, the car goes dark. There are still a few lights inside but outside it's as if night has fallen all ready. They were in the tunnel that runs up through the mountains into Berk. The mountains form a natural barrier between Berk and the eastern districts. It is almost impossible to enter from the east except through the tunnels. This geographical advantage was a major factor in the districts losing the war that led to the boys being Lights today. Since the rebels had to scale the mountains, they were easy targets for Berk's dragon plus air forces. The tunnel goes on and on and Jack thinks of the tons of rock separating him from the sky and his chest tightens. He hated being encased in stone this way, it reminded him of the mines and the thought of his father, trapped, unable to reach sunlight, buried or drowned forever in darkness.

He'll never know.

The train finally begins to slow and suddenly bright light floods the compartment. They can't help it. Both Hiccup and Jack run to the window to see what was outside. Berk, the ruling city of Burgess. The cameras haven't lied about the grandeur. If anything, they haven't quite captured the magnificence of the glistening buildings in a rainbow of hues that tower into the air, the shiny cars that roll down the wide paved streets, the oddly dressed people with bizarre hair and painted faces who never missed a meal. All the colors are artificial. The pinks too deep. The greens too bright. The yellows to painful to the eyes. Like the flat round disks of hard candy Jack or Hiccup can never afford to buy at the tiny sweet shop in district 12.

The people begin to point at them eagerly, as they recognized a Light train rolling into the city. Jack was sickened at their excitement and turned away from the windows in disgust, knowing they can't wait to watch the Lights die. Hiccup turned around and slides down against the walls, hugging his knees as Toothless nuzzled him. He was sickened, but for a different reason from Jack's. He was frightened, if the shivering despite the heat of the train was any clue. Jack frowned, knowing the boy's fear. He was scared too but knew he had a chance if he tried hard enough, but Hiccup was a little less than confident.

Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Jack kneeling before him. He frowned in confusion. _Why? Why is he making this so hard?_

"Jackson, why—"

"Just Jack, please. It's fine, Hiccup."

Hiccup shook his head. "Jack," he granted. "if there will be any victor for District twelve this year, it can only be one. Both of us aren't making it back together, and it counts for something that this is the only rule I know."

"Well," Jack smirked. "what if I told you I didn't care about rules?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, returning the smirk wearily. "Then I would say you're just as bad as Aster." He deadpanned.

Jack laughed at that. "I can live with that," He shrugged.

Not that both of them would be living that long.

**Author's Note:**

>  **SkyeKnight:** If you're just going to comment that "Oh this shit is just the same as Hunger games" or "No originality, this sucks" then to set the record straight, yeah, I already know. So you can't touch me, this is purely self-indulgent. 
> 
> Don't like? Don't read. If you keep reading, and you just comment to flame on me, you're kinda wasting both our times.
> 
> For the rest, if any, have fun reading. ^_^ And tell me if you do have fun. Thanks in advance.


End file.
